1. Technical Field
This invention relates to trailers and, more particularly, to an adjustable trailer rail assembly for supporting objects on a vehicle trailer.
2. Prior Art
Americans have a long history for enjoying various types of outdoor activities and our proclivity for activities has not diminished, as attested to by the fact that about 90 percent of all Americans participated in some form of outdoor recreation in 2004. Decade by decade, the expanding population has achieved more leisure time, more money to spend, and better travel facilities, and it has sought more and better opportunities to enjoy the outdoors. Driving and walking for pleasure, swimming and picnicking lead the list of the outdoor activities in which Americans participate but millions of individuals also enjoy water related activities and riding motorcycles and ATVs for fun and enjoyment.
These types of activities frequently entail towing a boat, jet-ski, motorcycle or ATV to enjoy the vehicles away from home or while on vacation. Towing these types of vehicles also allows the owners to retain the use of the car or truck that was used as a towing vehicle while away from home. Many times, individuals would like to have the capability of towing two different types of vehicles, such as a jet-ski and motorcycle, but this is not feasible with existing hitch and trailer tow bar assemblies. Obviously it would be advantageous to provide a means of easily and conveniently towing two vehicles at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,560 to Bartholomew discloses a invention relates to a trailer 10 for towing vehicles having a single front wheel, such as a motorcycle, behind another vehicle. The trailer 10 includes a heavy duty frame 12 having concave shaped wheel carriages which engage the front wheel tire 26 of the vehicle to be towed. The configuration of the trailer 10 permits loading of the vehicle's front tire 26 by rotating the trailer 10 about the trailer wheels axis and rolling the vehicle's front tire into the concave wheel carriage 20. The tire 26 is then secured to the carriage 20 and the trailer 10 is rotated to engage the towing vehicle 32. This rotation lifts the vehicle front tire over and in front of the trailer wheels axle axis thereby suspending the front wheel of the vehicle or vehicles being towed off the ground, while the towed vehicle(s) rear tire remains on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,308 to Vaughn discloses a motorcycle towing apparatus is provided for use with a towing vehicle having a support bar which slidably engages a hitch receiver carried by the towing vehicle and having a ramp pivotally connected to the rear end of the support bar wherein the ramp is movable from a first position in which the ramp extends downwardly to the ground to a second position in which the ramp is elevated off the ground to provide clearance for towing, and also having a wheel cradle carried by the support bar to support the front wheel of the motorcycle. A single person can load and unload a motorcycle from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,648 to Parr discloses a trailer assembly comprises spaced wheels connected by an axle, an elongate tow bar assembly projecting forwardly from the axle, and a load carrying frame pivotally mounted on the axle for movement between an upright, ground position for loading and unloading, a first towing position in which the frame is inclined forwardly, and a second towing position in which the frame is horizontal. First and second latching mechanisms are provided for releasably latching the frame in the first and second towing positions, respectively. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a method for towing two recreational vehicles at once.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for supporting objects on a vehicle trailer. The trailer rail assembly is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.